


Mischief Stilinski

by p4poonam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Episode: s06e08 Blitzkrieg, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: Scott and Stiles's first meeting in the sandbox. Spoilers for Teen wolf season 6 Episode 8 – Blitzkrieg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

* * *

 

A four year old Scott McCall was playing in the sandbox. He played here frequently. He didn’t have friends to play with and his asthma prevented him from running around and doing anything strenuous. So, he usually sat alone and played in the sandbox. He was very good at making sand castles by now. His castles were the best. His mom said so and so did Miss Holly, their kindergarten teacher. Nobody, not even Jackson Whittemore and his friends could make a castle as beautiful and as strong as Scott’s.

 

Scott was giving final touches to his castle when a kid came flailing towards him and in a flurry of movements peed on his sand castle. Scott was still gaping in horror, amazement and anger when this kid sat down next to him and announced, “I like your castle. We are going to make one together.”

 

“I was making one and you peed on it.” Scott said indignantly, “you could have helped with this one.” Scott said pointing towards the now ruined castle.

 

The kid appeared to be thinking while gathering the sand towards him and then said, “Mom says that friends help each other and play together. I’ll help you make a castle and we’ll play with it and then we’ll become best friends.”

 

Scott appeared to think over that logic. He’s never had a best friend before and he knows that moms know everything, his mom does, maybe so does this kid’s mom. He wants a best friend who he can build a sand castle with and play with, so he says, “OK.” He sits next to the kid and they start building their castle together. When they finish building their castle Scott says, “We should write our names here.” He says pointing towards a patch of sand near their castle. “My name is Scott McCall. What’s yours?” Scott asks having remembered now that they haven’t made introductions yet.

 

“My name’s Mis-chief Sti-lins-ki.” The kid says enthusiastically but deflates when he notices that Scott has already spelled his own name. “I don’t know how to spell it. It’s a very big word.” He says mournfully.

 

“It’s ok. I don’t know many big words either. I can remove my name.” Scott said pointing towards his name in the sand. He didn’t want only his name on it if his friend couldn’t write his too.

 

“We can write STILES.” He said suddenly, the sparkle back in his eyes. I can spell that.”

 

“What’s a Stiles?” Scott asks in confusion.

 

“That’s my other name. My dad calls me Stiles and my mom calls me Mischief (and she would until the day she dies)”

 

“Ok” Scott says liking the name Stiles better than Mischief for his new friend. They write “STILES” next to the “SCOTT” in the sand near their castle. “Can I call you Stiles?” Scott asks him.

 

“OK” says Stiles and that’s settled.

 

* * *

 

 

They play together until it’s time for them to go home and Melissa and Claudia come to pick them up. When Stiles sees his mom, he drags her towards Scott jumping in excitement.

 

“Mom!” he says, “This is Scott. My bestest friend.” He introduces in excitement.

 

“Best friend” Claudia corrects automatically and smiles towards Scott. “Hello sweetie.”

 

“Hi.” Scott says shyly and goes to stand next to Melissa.

 

“And who’s your friend Scott?” Melissa asks her son.

 

“Stiles” Scott says, “and Mischief.” At Melissa’s confused look he says, “He has two names mom but he said I can call him Stiles because he can spell “Stiles” and now so can I.”

 

“Hi, Stiles honey.”

 

“Hi.” Says little Stiles and runs off with Scott to play again. Both Melissa and Claudia are happy that their sons have found each other. They haven’t seen their children this happy in a long time.

 

She turns to Claudia and asks doubtfully, “Mischief?”

 

Claudia snickers and says, “Mieczyslaw actually. It’s quite a mouthful, I know. He can’t pronounce it yet. The closest he’s come to is “mischief” and that suits him. He’s quite handful when he’s up to his antics.”

 

“Mieczys-law? That’s unique. What does that mean” Melissa asks.

 

“It’s Polish and it means ‘sword’ and ‘glory’. I’m Claudia Stilinski by the way. We moved recently here. My husband’s the new deputy at the station.”

 

“Melissa, Melissa McCall. I am a nurse at the local hospital.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Melissa.” Claudia looks at the boys playing happily and says, “Guess we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

 

“I guess so.” Melissa says happily.

 

“Come on boys, time to go home. You can play tomorrow.” Claudia calls out.

 

The boys come slowly talking to each other.

 

“Mom? How to spell “forever”?” Stiles asks suddenly.

 

Claudia answers, knowing how her son’s mind works at different tangents at the same time.

 

Stiles heads up to their sand castle and writes “Forever” next to his and Scott’s name. He then makes Scott pinkie-swear that they will be friends forever before letting him go. He also makes Claudia promise him that he will see Scott tomorrow.

 

Stiles gives Scott a hug and says that he will see him tomorrow before heading home with his mom.

 

* * *

 

 

They have been inseparable ever since, getting in trouble, being there for each other and facing life together.

 

It’s the first memory Scott has of Stiles. It’s also one of the best days of Scott’s life along with one of the best memories he has.

 

“Scott-Stiles-Forever” he thinks with a smile.

 

Scott can’t imagine a life without Stiles being a part of it.

 

It would be incomplete like a puzzle missing a vital piece.

 

* * *

 

 

**THE END.**

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
